Rose White Piano Keys
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: It's been years since the Hosts and Maidens graduated from high school and now they're ready to embark on lives of their own. However the Host King has started realizing that maybe he's ready to embark on a life with the young Raver Queen that captured his heart all those years ago. But will those around them accept their choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rose White Piano Keys**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hi everyone, welcome to another glimpse into the future, this one will focus on our dear Host Club King and our dear Raver Queen. These two are a very unconventional couple and there might be many people who are wondering what happened to the canon pairing.

Well we have explained it in Season 2 & Season 3 of our fics, which we hope that all of you have been keeping up. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a bowl of commoner's ramen as we begin the romantic, comedic, and sweet story that takes place in the future. As always, we hope all of you will review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Chapter One**_

_The beautiful red string of fate can bind the hearts of two lovers. This item serves it purpose to unite lovers whom have yet found each other. Nevertheless, this string of fate tied and bonded to many people, but the string that held the strength no average mortal string could hold. The one string that was bound to the finger of the other person destined to be the soul mate to its owner was silver and made of the strongest material that would not break no matter how much someone would tug or attempt to cut it. _

_The story of a chance meeting, which happened many years at the fabled school where anything could happen and where people made long lasting friendships, holding onto a strong eternal bond made it impossible to lose sight of the person you care for the most. This meant that feelings of strong love would conquer all._

The sound of a melody radiating from a small bedroom tucked away within the four walls of a simple yet elegant apartment filled the air. If you paid a visit to the small but modest home you would take notice of what person inhabited the dwelling. Various magazines ranging from sports to the ever-essential world news littered the small glass topped table sitting in front of a white living room set and a flat screen TV rested upon the North wall. On the mantle of the fireplace were various pictures of the residents. Some were of friends and others were of lovers.

What stood out the most were the retro touches in various places and the knickknacks made it feel warm and homely. For a rare moment, it was peaceful except the loud music blaring from the bedroom's closed door.

"Oh my god blondie this track is kickin," Brown hair swaying from side to side and hips moving in a rhythm. A young woman who was once a music obsessed raver type of the fabled Maidens Of Music Room 3 danced and swayed to the music playing from her rainbow colored iPod docking station. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the melody ensuring she did not miss a beat.

"Sally, please do me a favor and turn that down," The second female resident frowned trying her best to continue reading. Of course, it was impossible with her roommate making a lot of noise by way of music. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair trying her best to leave the page of the book she had been reading. "Must you always have music at top listening volume? The neighbors are going to complain again."

"Let 'em complain," Sally said still dancing. "You know we used to party til the crack of dawn and then try to rush off to our classes."

"Sally we're adults now not children," The blonde shut her book and sat it on her bed. "And we have to start thinking of our futures."

"Where's this coming from?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "I already know what I'm going to do with my life, you're looking at the raver who'd shake her ass in her own dance club downtown where men will be men, and women will be women. With the occasional bad ass tranny,"

"Sals, you're going to run a business and yet you chose to enlist in the navy too," Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I still think that decision was pretty spontaneous considering that I know how your parents would freak out to hear that."

"It's not a big thing," Sally waved a dismissive hand. "I probably won't be asked to serve, remember that my test scores for the entrance exam were probably lower than they expected."

"Sally you are smart though," Crystal pointed out. "How else did you manage to be the top of your class in college? And everyone was surprised when you got into that Advanced Engineering Studies class."

"Tch those times were sheer dumb luck," Sally turned off the radio and sat down on her bed, she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling at the large poster of John Travolta she had hung up. "I mean if I did get in to the navy I'd have to head off to basic training and afterwards I'd be probably be stationed somewhere far away from you guys...and let's face it blondie, you need me."

"The world needs you more," Crystal, pointed out. "Sally you can save the world just by fighting hard enough to ensure that it's at peace, and if you do get stationed somewhere else then I'll visit."

"Umn..."

"That's not all you're worried about is it?"

Sally rolled over on her stomach glancing at the picture sitting on her nightstand table. She blushed and nodded. "I don't want to leave Rene, especially since he's planning to do so much in his life."

"And you're worried that if you tell him you're being stationed overseas he'd stop what he's doing and actually follow you?" Crystal asked. "Didn't he enlist too?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah," She said. "But if he got in and I didn't...well I don't even want to think about it."

"Sals," Crystal smiled at her friend and looked up at the clock. "Listen we can chat later about this I need to get going, I'm meeting Mitsukuni at the movie theatre, we're going to see Iron Man 2."

"Again," Sally held back a loud laugh. "Have fun and tell bunny boy I said hi."

"All right," Crystal grabbed her purse and headed out of the door shutting it leaving Sally alone.

Sally frowned, she felt guilty for not telling Crystal that the navy recruiters had called her earlier that day. She normally would have chosen to decline but decided that she wanted to save the whole world but there was the problem of her world distorted if she chose this path.

Closing her eyes, she could not decide what she really wanted. Rolling over on her stomach and grabbing her cell phone, she walked towards the door deciding to go jogging rather than sitting around stewing in indecision.

* * *

"So Sally-chan's worried about what she wants to do with her life?"

Crystal nodded as she stood outside the theater on her cell phone with Mimi. "Yeah, I'm worried about her, normally Sally's so sure and gung-ho about what she wants."

"Maybe she's settling down now?" Mimi suggested. "She did say that she and Tama-chan had gotten serious in their relationship."

"I know but..." Crystal pressed her lips together. "I just don't want her to do anything she'd regret and considering all of the circumstances she might choose to do something else rather than what she's passionate about."

"And that would be saving the world," Mimi said. "Sally-chan really would do well in the navy but she wouldn't want to leave Tama-chan."

"And knowing Tamaki he might follow her if she gets stationed out of Japan," Crystal said. "But when I get home I am sure I can probably talk to her about it."

"That's a good idea," Mimi said. "And if anything we'll cheer her up when we have our shopping day."

Crystal nodded. "Yep, thanks for talking to me Mimi," she said. "I have to go now, I think I see Mitsukuni."

"Ok, I'll call you later," Mimi said with a giggle.

"Bye for now," Crystal ended the call putting her cell phone in her purse and she waved happily. "Here I am!"

Honey smiled brightly and ran over to her. "Hi Crystal!" he said. "Did you wait long?"

Crystal shook her head. "Nope, I just got here a few minutes before you did, I was talking to Mimi."

"Oh really," Honey smiled. "Was it anything fun?"

"Yeah," Crystal said. "Sort of, I am worried about Sals but other than that we decided to cheer her up when we go shopping."

* * *

Her feet pounded against the pavement in a rapid yet rhythmic succession, her eyes focused forward as she ran through the quiet and tranquil park that she frequented whenever she had the chance. She felt at ease from working out and was glad that she had the moment to clear her head. There were many thoughts on her mind but one stuck with her; if she chose the path lain out for her would it be the right decision? She knew her choice would need to be sound and clear.

There were days when she thought about how much her life had changed the moment she entered through those doors to the brand new world known as the Ouran host club, So many thoughts running through her mind made it impossible for her to think straight. All she wanted to do was decide what was best in her life.

"I can't believe I couldn't decide what I want to do with my life," Sally stopped jogging and leaned against a nearby tree. She glanced at the sky hidden mostly by the leaves. She could feel the winds blow gently on her face indicating a change in the climate. Her eyes fell upon the scenery before her and she saw the sight of students leaving from Ouran Academy for the day. It brought back many memories of the days she had spent with her friends and boyfriend walking through this very park after school to go home.

She needed to decide, that's all she needed to do. As she took a deep breath, she started on her jog again heading off to the market to pick up some food before she headed back home. She also wondered why the food in their house was disappearing like a rabbit in a magic act.

* * *

Sally walked into the apartment carrying the bag of groceries and sat them down on the counter in the kitchen as she smiled gently. She could hear the sound of Crystal's voice coming from their shared room. She knew the other girl had beaten her home as usual. Sighing she walked to the nearby stereo and turned on one of her Disco records and hummed while putting away the groceries.

She began dancing to the song playing; she let her troubles fully melt away as she fell into the magic of disco. She loved the music and enjoyed that it made her smile and feel happier. She paused, opened the refrigerator, and sat the three milk jugs on the top shelf ensuring they did not become hot every time the door opened. "Yo Crys, I'm going to be making your favorite tonight so bring your ass in here after you're off the phone so I can be sure I got the right meat for tonight!"

"Coming," Crystal called, hanging up the phone call and walked out of the bedroom smiling. "Sorry, Gemma wanted to talk to me again."

"So you weren't talking to bunny boy?" Sally asked as she smirked. "That's a first; you're usually so hung up on him that you'd spend all hours of the night talking to him."

Crystal blushed. "I saw the movie with him earlier. I'll probably end up talking to him before I sleep though."

Sally rolled her eyes before she held up the package of meat she had gotten. "Is this the right one?" she asked. "I wasn't sure and I didn't think to call you."

Crystal blinked and chuckled. "Yup, you've got a good memory, Sals! Should I help out?" She asked getting out the cutting board.

Sally eyed her a moment. "I can do it," She said. "Unless you want to cut some of the vegetables I bought...rabbit food is what it is."

Crystal blinked and looked at Sally. "Rabbit food, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You eat like a rabbit," Sally said simply. "Well a rabbit that eats everything in sight...I do it too but I know to save food for the next week."

Crystal blinked and blushed looking down. "Sorry...I've just been so hungry lately. It's weird,"

"You know..." Sally said with a smirk. "Maybe you transferred brains with bunny boy and you eat everything now to hit a growth spurt...even if yours happen in a certain place."

"Sally!" Crystal said blushing even more, "I'm not that big in those places..."

"I never said you had grown more." Sally giggled again and started cutting up the meat. "Anyway, I decided that I am gonna go to basic training in July."

"You're gonna be going into the navy then? Don't they have to call you first?" Crystal asked.

Sally went silent and continued cutting not saying a word. Her eyes held a sad look in them and she felt terrible of hiding it from Crystal.

Crystal noticed Sally going silent, sighed walking up to her, and gently hugged her. "Stupid...you should have told me right away. But," She added in smiling. "Go for it and kick ass out there, okay? I'll make sure to watch over Tamaki if he didn't get in so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Sally looked up and nodded. "I just..." she sighed more. "I don't know if it is wise...what will Rene say when I tell him. He and I have gotten serious and well...I just don't want him to think he has to follow me."

"You know...Tamaki has mellowed out quite a bit, Sally. I think he'll be happy for you, Sally." Crystal said letting her go and stood next to her.

"Maybe..." Sally looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Can you get that for me? I have to finish cutting this."

"Yup, I'll be right back!" Crystal said heading over to the door, "Hello?" She asked opening it.

"My dear mermaid daughter is my beloved raver in?" Tamaki asked with a smile, though by his feet was a small bag. "I need to ask her for a favor."

Crystal noticed the bag and smiled as she shook her head. "She's in the kitchen; tell her I'll be in a minute. I need to take care of something okay?" She said before heading to the bathroom.

Tamaki nodded as he walked into the apartment, he sat his bag down and headed into the kitchen. He smiled leaning against the doorframe watching Sally.

"Rene, let me guess...Kyo locked you out of your apartment and you need somewhere to crash." Sally giggled. "Fine you can stay tonight but I'm not sleeping on the couch with you."

"Sally..." Tamaki walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "You are like a mind reader, and I appreciate your offer."

"Good," Sally froze up in his embrace and sat the knife she had been holding down on the counter. "So...umn...I'm making dinner, did you eat, or do you want to eat with us?"

Tamaki smiled. "I'd be honored to have dinner with you," He said. "Oh, and Crystal said she'll be back in a minute."

"Really," Sally's eyes widened and she broke free from Tamaki's embrace as she ran to the door and knocked on it. "Crys are you ok in there?"

"I'm okay, Sally. Maybe I ate something bad at the movie theatre," She said behind the door before flushing the toilet and washed her hands. She dried them before opening the door and smiled at Sally.

"Idiot you've been sick for three weeks now," Sally said. "And I doubt you'll get any better, did you get sick when you were with bunny boy?"

"Uhh," Crystal said looking away from Sally.

"You did..." Sally said. "That's it Crys, you need to go see a doctor or something, I don't want you to be sick anymore and I doubt bunny boy was thrilled to see you in that state unless... is that why you came home from your date earlier?"

"No..." She said softly and sighed. "I'll call the doctor in the morning, okay?"

"Good now come on let's go finish cooking, we have a guest tonight," Sally said. "Rene apparently can't get back in to his apartment."

"Oh boy...and don't tell Tamaki, Sally. Please," She asked, knowing he would immediately tell everyone.

"Don't worry I won't," Sally walked into the kitchen and saw Tamaki was cooking. "Eh? Rene...we were going to do that!"

"I want my darlings to relax while I cook," Tamaki said with a smile. "It's only fair since I'm staying tonight."

"Rene...you..." Sally's hand shook and teared up and turned away. "Do as you please...excuse me I need to go out."

"Sally you're not angry with me are you?" Tamaki asked quickly rushing over to her and taking her into his arms.

"Stupid Rene..." Sally mumbled. "You made me cry...again! Why do you do some stupid things? I mean seriously. We offered for you to stay and you don't need to do anything!"

"Sally..." Tamaki stared at her but nodded. "I only do these things because I love you."

That had done it, Sally grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her out the kitchen. "We'll be back Rene; we left something at the store we need to get. Come on blondie."

Crystal gasped and nodded, waving to Tamaki. "Be back, Tamaki." She said before looking to Sally once they stepped outside. "...You can't handle your guilt can you?" She asked softly.

Sally shook her head. "I can't do this to him," she said sniffling. "Oh my god did you see how he looked when I yelled at him? I can't stand when he has a sad look!"

Crystal sighed and wrapped an arm around Sally. "Sally, if this is bugging you, you have to get it out. It's as simple as telling him."

"Crys..." Sally sighed and walked down the hallway. "You're right but I do hope that Rene will not be too upset...if he didn't get in...I mean it'll be hard for him to actually see me often as now."

"I'm telling you, Sally. He wants you to be happy; I don't think this will go over as badly as you think okay?"

Sally nodded. "You're right, there is one thing we do have to worry about though," She said thoughtfully her face taking on a serious look.

"What's that?" Crystal asked looking at her confused.

"What the hell are we going to buy at the store since we told Rene we forgot something," Sally mumbled.

"How about orange juice, or did you actually remember that this time?" She asked laughing.

"I forgot!" Sally laughed.

"Then we have our answer!"

Sally nodded and smiled as the two of them headed off to the store.

* * *

"Get some sleep blondie!"

Sally shoved Crystal into their bedroom. "I'll be in there in a second I just need to be sure that Rene is settled on the couch." she smirked. "And do me a favor and don't sneak out again to see bunny boy, it's not pleasant to hear you stumble over stuff to your bed."

Crystal blinked and cleared her throat as she blushed. "Shut up, Sally...besides, I really am tired." She said giving a yawn as she headed over to her bed.

"Good then sleep," Sally shut the door and smiled as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tamaki. "Rene thanks for cooking for us tonight and umn...sorry about my meltdown earlier."

"It's all right Sally, there is something bothering you isn't there?" Tamaki asked staring into her eyes. "You normally wouldn't be angry over anything I do for you."

"Listen Rene...did you get called back by the naval recruiting offices?" Sally questioned. "I know you enlisted when I did but...I wasn't sure how you did on the exams."

"I didn't receive a call at all," Tamaki admitted. "But I am more concerned with you Sally, did you fail the test?"

"Umn...well..." Sally shook her head and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers unsure of how to tell Tamaki the truth. "Rene, I love you." She said taking his hands. "And I want you to know that whatever life decides to throw in our paths that we'll get through it together."

"Yes," Tamaki smiled gently placing a hand on her cheek. "My beautiful raver queen, I know you haven't decided what you want to do with your life which is why I was going to wait until the morning to give this to you but now is the best time."

"What?" Sally's eyes widened. "Oh...no, no Rene I am not ready for marriage, trust me I barely can take care of a goldfish so getting married and managing a marriage is out of the question for now."

"Sally, I wasn't going to ask you to marry me," Tamaki said gently. "Do you remember that old disco that was closed down while we were in high school?"

"Yeah, it had been closed down and well I often said I'd get the chance to get it whenever I had time to run a club," Sally said simply. "But Rene...wait a second...don't tell me they tore down the building!"

"No of course not," Tamaki opened Sally's hand and placed a key in it. "It's yours...well ours."

"Rene..." Sally said sniffling before she hugged him. "Wait...if you bought the club...does that mean...?"

"Yes, we'll reopen it after refurbishing it," Tamaki said. "And then we'll run it together side by side."

"Rene..." Sally sighed. "I can't help you...I got a call from the naval offices and...Well..."

"You were asked to take the offer," Tamaki said gently with a smile. "I knew that because you did well on your test, and I knew they'd need you."

"So you're not mad?" Sally asked softly. "You're not going to pack up your things and follow me wherever I go right?"

"I'll stay and wait for you," Tamaki said gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "I can handle running our club alone and whenever you come home we can run it together."

"Oh Rene," Sally said hugging him tightly. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Sally glanced around her side of the room as she started packing what clothes she'd need to take with her once she headed off for basic training that following week. She had to admit that despite everyone worrying about how would be able to leave her home, family, and friends behind. However, it was something she wanted to do. After all many of the hosts and maidens told her that she was meant to protect the world rather than only them. The only person on her mind was Tamaki whom had seemed to be all right with her leaving but at the same time, she noticed he was using every second to spend any time he had with her.

"Oi blondie, I hope you don't accidentally lock yourself out of the apartment while I am gone," Sally teased with a small laugh. "I know you'll be fine without me and if you want Bunny boy can move in here with you."

Pausing in mid-sentence and look at Crystal noticing her friend hadn't said a word Sally quickly walked over and snapped her fingers twice to get her to respond. "Oi blondie didn't you hear me? You've been awfully quiet since you came back from the doctor today."

Crystal gasped and looked up to Sally before looking to her lap. "I know why I've been so sick..." She said softly.

"Oh really," Sally asked curiously sitting down the box. "You do know that if you have something that I can catch then stay as far away from me as possible."

"No, you can't catch it, Sally." Crystal said shaking her hand and sighed. "Ummm...Sally," She said softly before looking at her. "I'm pregnant."

Sally blinked a few times and began laughing loudly. "I don't believe that!" she said. "You and Bunny boy don't do anything in the bedroom! Unless it's sitting on his bed eating cake!"

Crystal blinked and looked at Sally before shoving her off the bed. "I'm not lying, Sally! I'm pregnant and I have dinner with Mitsukuni, Nana and his parents tonight."

"So...if you are..." Sally asked with a small laugh. "Is he a god in bed?"

Crystal blushed and turned away. "I'm not answering that," She muttered.

"You know your pranking skills have gotten better but next time don't make up something so lame."

"Why won't you believe me, Sally, I'm not lying!" Crystal said getting up and shook her head. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Sally smiled calling out. "I'm going to the club and finish setting up! Please do me a favor and stop by and I'll make you some of the barbeque I am making."

I'll see you there later." Crystal called out and started the shower.

* * *

"Oi Rene, will you do me a favor and grab the last box of straws from the truck outside." Sally called out as she stood in front of the grill preparing the steaks she had decided to make for the club's opening. "And if you can we need to go upstairs to that storage area and clean it out. It's actually pretty nice and has a stove set up too."

Tamaki nodded as he walked outside to get the boxes. He looked over his shoulder at Sally once more. He was not sure if he could handle running the club on his own without her.

Walking out of the kitchen Sally saw Crystal enter the club. "Oi blondie that's a cute dress you're wearing today, but are you seriously wearing that for dinner?"

"No, this isn't the dress I'm wearing to dinner. I'll be heading back to change beforehand." She said smiling and looked around noticing Tamaki wasn't around just yet. "Come here," She said holding a plastic bag in her hand and had whatever was inside covered.

"What?" Sally asked coming from around the counter. "If you are going to beat me with a bag of rocks know that I will kick your ass when I regain consciousness."

"Will you just look?" Crystal said uncovering the pregnancy test, which held a positive sign. "I wasn't lying, Sally. I'm pregnant."

Sally blinked a few times. "Holy son of a bitch, you are...oh my god then that means..." She stared. "That better not have happened in our bedroom!"

"Sally! That's not that important!"

"Are you going to tell bunny boy?" asked Sally curiously. "If he runs off then I can kick his ass."

"I am gonna tell him, I'm just...I'm nervous is all." Crystal said sighing.

"Why?" Sally asked she went back around the counter and started cleaning it off. "Bunny boy's pretty much calmer than the other guys. Unless commitment is one of his trigger buttons to run away,"

"No, he's not afraid of commitment. But we didn't talk at all about children, so that's why I'm nervous." Crystal said sitting on one of the barstools.

"Well for now you can wait a while," Sally said. "Tonight is gonna be great for you and who knows if you two are meant to be he'll stick around."

"I hope so, Sally." Crystal said smiling. "So...how are things with you and Tamaki at the moment?"

Sally smiled. "Well we're fine right now," She heard a crash come from the kitchen. "But he's hopeless at bringing in the boxes."

Crystal laughed and chuckled. "He's probably distracted and please, don't tell him. I don't want Mitsukuni to know before I tell him."

"Trust me if I told Rene he'd probably spend his time talking to your belly," Sally waved a dismissive hand. "Since he loves babies and wants kids now but I am like as if!"

"I'd smack him if he tried talking to my belly..." Crystal muttered and frowned. "So I'm not gonna get to spoil any kids from you? How mean, Sals."

"Tch maybe one day," Sally said. "When hell freezes over."

"Yeah right...you love kids." Crystal said shaking her head.

"Says who?" Sally asked. "Remember those kids who used to hang around the club? I only put up with them because Rene was like a kid magnet."

"Oh stop it! You drooled all over Gemma when she was little." Crystal said waving a hand. "You love kids no matter how much you deny it."

Sally frowned. "Just for that I am not gonna share the steak I made," She said. "You can go eat cakes."

"What? That's mean!" Crystal whined.

Sally smiled. "I'm kidding," she went back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of food she made. "Here try this,"

"Awesome! I'm hungry!" Crystal said giggling.

Sitting the plate onto the counter in front of Crystal, she handed her a fork. "Here eat all you want, I need your honest opinion on it since we're gonna serve it here."

"You know I'll give my honest opinion." She said taking a piece and bit into it. "Hmmm...Just right! I like the seasoning for it!"

Sally smiled and leaned against the counter. "I am worried though...Crys what if Rene and I can't handle a long distance relationship?"

Crystal blinked and looked to Sally smiling. "Actually thinking about it...I feel like you two would be the best ones to handle it."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Ok are you messing with me?" she asked. "Don't you remember that one time we went back home and Rene followed us?"

Crystal sighed and shook her head. "That was a visit, Sally. This is your life and future, he'll pull through."

"Whatever you say," Sally looked at Crystal. "So, if you want you and Bunny boy can have the apartment then."

Crystal blinked and smiled. "Thanks Sally but don't you remember that Mitsukuni is moving to Kyoto to open the bakery?"

"That's right!" Sally said. "What the hell are you going to do? Are you gonna go with him or...are you staying here and he goes there?"

"I want to go with him, especially since I'm pregnant. But I have to talk to him tonight about it." Crystal said calmly.

"Yeah he has to take responsibility," Sally said. "And if he doesn't I am gonna bury him in the red sea."

"Sally! Mitsukuni is not like that! I may be nervous but he wouldn't just run away." Crystal said.

Sally nodded. "Just sayin'," She said puffing out her cheeks. "Anyway, you should finish eating then go and start preparing for your date."

"Yeah, I've got a lot to get ready for!" Crystal said going to finish eating.

Sally then looked up as she saw someone standing outside the door. "Dude can't anyone read the closed sign? We don't open until tonight!"

"Hmm?" Crystal said looking over her shoulder but only a saw a quick shadow leaving the door. "I wonder who that was."

"Hmn...That was weird," Sally, sighed shaking her head. "You know Crys, when you do move away to Kyoto you do know I can't protect you anymore, so please be careful at least until I get back."

"I will, Sally. I promise and if anything out of the ordinary happens, I'll be sure to let you know. You just gotta make sure you kick ass while in the navy." Crystal said smiling.

"I am," Sally, said waving a hand. "Everyone knows I am tough, now if you're done you should get going home and start getting ready for your date."

"Yup, I'm done, thanks, Sals! I can't wait to taste the rest of the menu later." She said giggling as she stood up. "I'll see you tonight!" She said waving.

"Have fun," Sally called out. "Remember to tell bunny boy!"

"I will!" Crystal said calling out.

* * *

Sally frowned watching as Tamaki went through the boxes sitting in the corner of the room, she had to admit he was trying his best but was making a mess in the process. "Umn...Rene..."

"Wait a second my darling raver I am unpacking these straws," Tamaki said sitting down the smaller boxes.

"Dude, you're making a bigger mess!" Sally said frowning. "Will you let me do this? We've been over this a million times!

"Sally, we have to make sure everything is in the storage closet," Tamaki said. "This is why I want to ensure that we have enough for tonight."

"Rene, we should get out there," Sally mumbled. "The club's grand opening cannot start with us and of course you can't delay your death any longer after all you have us hosting guests like we did in high school."

"It's a sense of nostalgia," Tamaki said as he stood up and went to the door to open it. He frowned and gave a small nervous smile. "Umn...Sally...did you lock the door from the outside?"

"Of course not I am not an idiot," Sally said walking to the door as she jiggled the doorknob and saw it was locked. "What in blue fuckery is this?"

"Blue fuckery?" Tamaki asked staring at her.

"Yes I said that!" Sally said glaring before banging on the door. "Hey! Someone let us out of here!"

* * *

"Hey I'm starting to get worried," Mimi looked around for Sally and Tamaki. "They're supposed to have been out here."

"They're probably locked in the storage closet." Shiro said shrugging.

"Sally and Tamaki aren't that unlucky," Jenny, pointed out. "Besides they wouldn't miss opening night would they, Maybe we should go look fer them,"

"They couldn't have gotten too far." Kage pointed out.

"What about the club?" asked Romey? "We can't just leave it alone."

Mimi pointed to where Renge was leading a conga line. "I don't think we have to worry about that, they're partying with Renge."

"All right let's split up and look," Shiro said. "First ones to find them will get a special prize!"

"Oh please...this isn't a game!" Crystal said rolling her eyes and got up.

* * *

Sally frowned as she gave up on banging on the door, she narrowed her eyes and looked over at Tamaki in the corner sulking. "Stop sulking idiot and get up! We need to get out of here!"

"Sally no one will hear us," Tamaki said. "We're doomed to live our lives in this closet forever...we'll have to repopulate the Earth if it ends and we're still in here."

"Repopulate? Oh hell no!" Sally shouted as she ran to the door and roundhouse kicked it knocking it off the hinges.

Tamaki smirked at Sally's strength and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It worked..."

"What did?" Sally asked but quickly narrowed her eyes as she screamed out in fury. "RENE YOU JACKASS!" She threw him out of the closet and into a wall.

Tamaki merely gave a small groan and said. "Worth it."

Sally walked past him as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt dragging him off with her. "Come on we have a club opening to begin."

Standing up and dusting off his costume Tamaki followed Sally, all the while ignoring how much he would miss her when she left.

"Rene are you ready?" Sally asked once they got to the DJ booth. "Fix your shirt, and oh you have something in your hair!" she reached up and removed the piece of drywall from his hair as she smiled. "You look good my disco king."

Tamaki smiled gently. "You are beautiful my raver disco queen," he took her hand and walked out as he called out. ""Attention everyone, your king and queen has arrived!"

Sally looked down the staircase and saw the others were there dressed in costume too as she gave a loud giggle.

* * *

The next month found Sally and Crystal clearing out their bedroom in the apartment. She hated to admit it but she would miss her blonde best friend. Her hand brushed against the blue vase made by Crystal during their final year at Ouran as she held it up.

"Who's was this?" Sally asked pretending to be dumb, as she knew it was something that Crystal made for her.

Crystal looked over to Sally and smiled. "That's yours, Sally. I made it especially for you."

"Oh I see..." Sally put the vase in her bag before she stopped packing to wipe tears from her eyes. "So umn...I am leaving tonight...are you gonna go to the base to see me off?"

"Of course I am!" Crystal said turning around and hugged her tightly. "Please, don't cry, Sals...you're make me cry too."

Sally sniffled. "I'm not crying. I had something in my eye..." She continued packing. "So um...you're leaving for Kyoto tonight too?"

"After I make sure you're on your way, yes." She said watching Sally.

"Crys..." Sally sighed softly as she closed her suitcase before looking around the room that was halfway empty. "Go on girl be happy with your shota...I know you're going to make him happy."

Crystal blinked, frowning as tears rose in her eyes. "Hey don't be like that, Sals...I'll be back to visit and you know you're still my best friend. Besides, it would happen eventually between one of us. You know I'm gonna miss your sassy self."

"And I am gonna miss your girlyness," Sally said sniffling. "But who knows we might be neighbors one day if Rene and I move to Kyoto...just promise me you will be happy or else I'll come and shave your head."

Crystal blinked her eyes still watery as she grabbed her hair. "You really do love to torment my hair, huh?" She asked with a laugh before smiling softly. "You know I'll make sure I'm happy. You gotta do the same though!"

Sally nodded. "Of course I promise," She said hugging her again. "And I promise not to scare the guys on my boat again."

Crystal laughed. "Awww, but that's the fun part! Just don't kill them, is all." She said returning the hug tightly. "I'm definitely gonna miss you, Sally."

"I'm going to miss you too Crys," Sally said looking towards the door as she saw Tamaki was waiting for her. "Oh...Rene..."

"Sally ready to go?" Tamaki asked. "I thought I'd escort you to the base since you're leaving tonight."

Sally nodded. "Yes...umn...can you give us a moment?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Tamaki left the room.

Sally smiled as she took off her headphones. "Here Crys," She said. "These are my good luck charms...even though I have another set...you can have these as a way to ensure you'll always have good luck."

Crystal smiled as she looked over to Tamaki, her eyes widening as she was handed the headphones. "You're...giving me your headphones, Sally?" She asked looking at them and felt tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around Sally again. "I'll take them but only until you get back after the baby is born, okay? Then I'm giving them back."

"Crys...it's a gift," Sally said with a giggle. "Keep them and make sure that if you ever feel worried or anything imagine that I am there yelling at you to stop being a worrywart." At those words, she hugged Crystal again before letting her go as she walked to the door. "When you see me again, I'll be the most decorated captain of my team!"

Crystal nodded with a smile and tears as she watched Sally. "You damn well better be! I'll kick your ass otherwise if you aren't!"

Sally giggled. "I promise I will be," she winked before leaving out the door as she gave a small sniffle but quickly smiled knowing her best friend would be ok.

* * *

"Everyone, thanks for being awesome friends,"

Sally stood in front of the gates leading to the naval base as she forced a smile at all of her friends who had come to see her off. "I promise I won't let any of you down, and when I get the chance I'll come and hang out as soon as I can I promise."

"Sally..." Jenny teared up and hugged her. "You do your best and promise me you will try to call us."

"Oh don't worry I will," Sally said with a wink.

"Sally-chan, we got you some cake for the night," Honey and Mimi both held out two small boxes towards her.

"Thanks you guys," Sally took the boxes putting them in her bag. She looked up noticing the other hosts and maidens had not said anything. "You guys...come on don't be like that."

"I'm not good at goodbyes," Hikaru said quietly. "But do us a favor and don't die out there."

Shiro slapped Hikaru in the back of the head. "What Hikaru meant is be safe," She said. "And don't give them too much hell."

"Oh I'll be safe," Sally, said, she looked up as Mori stood in front of her. "Mori?"

Mori held out his hand to her as he smiled. "Good luck future Admiral Moore," he said simply.

Sally giggled and hugged Mori. "Supreme Admiral of kickassery is more like it." She said. "Take care of little kitten."

Mori nodded with a smile.

"Here...you probably won't wear much in terms of casual clothing..." Kaoru handed Sally the bag with a pants outfit in it. "Make sure to call me if you need more clothes."

"I will," Sally, giggled softly. "Oi, Haruhi, Kage are you two gonna just stand there and no bid me farewell?"

Kage walked over and smiled. "Sally, it's gonna be hard ter not have ye around terrorizing Tamaki with me." She laughed through her tears. "But when ye comes back home we can pick up where we left off."

"You know it!" Sally said with a laugh. "Oi Haruki are you gonna say anything?"

Haruhi merely hugged Sally. "Good luck." She said.

Sally looked over at Crystal once more and walked over grabbing her by the hair. "Blondie, don't you mess up while I am gone." she said softly.

Crystal frowned before smiling with tears in her eyes. "I won't, I promise. And you already know that if something happens I'll call you." She said before hugging Sally tightly.

Sally hugged her back and smiled. "Stay blonde ok?" she asked softly.

Crystal giggled and said softly. "Stay brunette."

"Umn..." Sally blushed as she looked at Tamaki. "Rene I..."

Tamaki shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "Sally, do your best my darling," he said. "I'll be waiting for your return."

"Yes I..." Sally gulped and said. "Hey everyone look over there in the sky it's a UFO!"

Everyone turned and looked around for a UFO.

Sally took the opportunity to kiss Tamaki passionately as she blushed at the feeling of his lips on hers. When she pulled away from him, she whispered. "I love you Rene and I always will."

"And I love you Sally..." Tamaki said. "Always and forever." 

_**End Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rose White Piano Keys**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Right now, we are all working to ensure that everything's in top form. For now, grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a bowl of ramen as we dive in to the next chapter! As always, review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

_**Chapter Three**_

"Hey have you noticed...?"

The hosts and maidens looked over at the counter as they saw Tamaki leaning against it, he had an expression that spoke of the depression he was slowly feeling in his heart separated from the person he loved. It had only been a month since the raver type left to go off to naval basic training and they noticed the changes in their friend.

"Umn...maybe someone should go say something?" Romey suggested as she shut the book that she had been reading. "Sulking cannot be too healthy for Tamaki-san, and I've read somewhere that being depressed over not seeing a loved one can result in health problems that can often be fatal to the fragile feelings of the heart."

"I'm not shaking him out of it," Kaoru said. "There is no way I'm risking my life if the boss decides to snap if someone tries to get him out of his depression."

"We have ter do somethin'." Kage said. "It's weird watchin' Suou sulk more than usual, so one of ye men has ter snap him out of it."

"For the love of Heartless I'll snap him out of it," Hikaru walked over to the counter and grabbed Tamaki's shoulders shaking him. "Boss, stop being depressed, you told us that you were ok with Sally leaving to pursue her dream, you have to stay strong until she comes back!"

Tamaki turned dead soulless violet-blue eyes towards his friend and merely grabbed Hikaru's' hands prying them off his shoulders. He turned around and went into the kitchen rather than acknowledging anything being said.

"Wow...he's torn up about it," Hikaru noted. "He didn't even call me a devil or even try to object to what I said was right."

"I think it's safe to say that Tamaki's depression wont' go away until he sees Sally again," Shiro noted. "Which we're not sure if she's even in Tokyo let alone Japan anymore,"

"Well we have to do something to cheer him up," Kaoru said. "We can't let him sulk like that; it's a pain that we don't have Bunny here to help us get in contact with Sals."

"Even if we were to get in contact with Sally I doubt she'd be free to leave the base," Haruhi pointed out. "There are strict rules that she'd have to follow until she's done with training."

"We could send her a message?" Mimi suggested. "I want Tama-chan to smile and if he at least hears from Sally he can be happy again."

"That's it!" Kage stood up and smiled. "We can send her a message, I know someone who is a high rankin' officer in the navy, and I'm sure he can help us."

* * *

"I'll ask Umehito about it, but I am not sure if he'll be able to deliver the message to Sally,"

"Please China you have to ask Nekozawa to help us," Shiro said. "We know he'll help out a friend."

"All right, when he comes home I'll corner him and ask him to send the message." China said with a small smile. "I am unsure if he's in charge of training Sally but I'll let you guys know if he is once I pry it out of him."

"Thank you," Kage said with a smile. "Yer really wonderful fer helpin' us out with this, we don't want Tamaki ter be depressed anymore and maybe a message from Sally would make him happy."

China blinked in surprise. "Tamaki's depressed?" She asked. "That's so sad, I don't think I'd be able to be apart from Umehito for that long, well I was once but we're always together now, so I will do all I can to ensure that Tamaki doesn't suffer the pain of being apart from Sals."

* * *

"It's been three days,"

Kage frowned and watched as Tamaki walked around the club ensuring that the dance floor were in order. "And Suou hasn't cheered up."

"I'm starting to get worried," Romey noted. "He's been burying himself in nothing but work and that's just unhealthy, I really hope he gets a message soon."

"Well China did tell us that Nekozawa would try to get in touch with Sally," Shiro pointed out. "And we know that they're in different places if he wasn't able to find her until last week."

"Well we can't say we didn't try," Haruhi said and gasped as Tamaki slipped on the puddle of water he had been mopping up and landed on the floor. "Tamaki are you all right."

Tamaki nodded and stood up and began mopping again. His eyes focused solely on the task rather than answering, He felt the strong feeling of loneliness overtake him as he cleaned. He found that running the club alone was not as easy as he thought but he was happy the others helped. However part of him missed having Sally around, but he knew it would be selfish of him to ask her to come back.

"Hey guys we got a message from Nekozawa," Mimi said rushing into the building; she blinked at the sight of Tamaki cleaning but shrugged it off. "He says that he found Sally but she's on the submarine right now training, which is why she can't call anyone yet, but next week she should be able to communicate with everyone again."

"Another week of the boss being depressed," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Isn't there anyway we can get her to finish faster?"

"Not unless you want her to die," Shiro pointed out. "She's handling delicate equipment underwater and I doubt that Tamaki would want her to hurry up just for him."

"So we'll have to hope that the boss can hold out for another week," Kaoru noted and winced when he saw Tamaki get his foot stuck in the mop bucket. "Yeah...I doubt he can hold out for another week."

* * *

"Sally, you're almost done there?"

Sally frowned as she mopped up the floor in the hallways; she hated having to do the grunt work but knew better than to complain. She ran a hand over her forehead and leaned against the mop. She had not spoken or seen her friends since she left them. She began wondering if Tamaki was missing her and she did not want to admit it, as she did not want, to make herself upset but she missed him a lot.

"Yeah, I'm done," She picked up the bucket and went to the sink as she dumped out the water and washed the mop out. She could hear the sound of her fellow recruits talking with one another about what they would do on shore leave in another month or so. She had not even thought about it aside from going home and seeing her friends.

"Sally, are you going back home to see your boyfriend?" Asked a girl with dark hair pulled in a ponytail, she held a bucket full of water. "We've heard your stories about how he's like a living prince."

"I do want to go see him," Sally said with a small smile. "I just worry that he might miss me a whole lot, and that he'd be too depressed to do anything."

"That's devotion," The girl said with a dreamy sigh. "I really envy you sometimes Sally; you had the chance to be with a high school sweetheart."

"I wouldn't call him a high school sweetheart," Sally said as she moved away from the sink and walked over to where she lain her uniform top. She pulled it on and buttoned the front. "He is more of a princely soul mate, but don't let him know I said that."

She heard the other girl giggle and headed off back to her room, she had completed her task for the day, and her commanding officer had not asked her to partake on another job. As she walked down the hallway she heard, a few of the male recruits make small comments about her appearance.

It was like high school all over again minus sitting around drinking tea and chatting about nonsense. As she arrived at her door, she took out her key and opened the door as she walked in and flopped on her bed face first. She looked at the picture sitting by her bed and smiled gently.

"Rene, I miss you so much," Sally said softly, kissed two of her fingers, and placed it upon the smooth glass that was in front of Tamaki's lips in the picture. "But I'll make sure to train hard for the two of us."

She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling; she gave a small sigh at the thoughts of Tamaki. She wondered if he was doing well, if the club was still standing and most of all if he thought about her at all. She was happy that next week she would have the chance to call him at least that way she would get to hear his voice.

"Rene..." She whispered into the empty room hoping that her voice would reach out to him despite being far away.

* * *

"My goodness Rene, are you all right?"

Anne-Sophie stared at the sight of her son lying on the couch barely moving or acknowledging that there was someone else in the room. "You didn't bother to clean up this morning?"

"What's the point...?" Tamaki rolled over on the couch and turned his back to his mother. His frame visibly shaking, he curled up more and could feel the sadness fill his entire being.

"All right that's enough Rene!" Anne-Sophie quickly to the couch and pulled her son up. "You've been sulking for over a month and you shouldn't do so!"

"Mom..."

"I'm serious, you're going to make yourself sick, and then that sweet young lady you've fallen in love with will not be pleased to see you in such a condition." Anne-Sophie said. "You should smile for her, and at the very least stop acting like a child."

"Mom, I miss her a lot," Tamaki, said sighing. "I've never been separated from Sally this long before."

"Oh Rene," Anne-Sophie smiled gently at him and sat on the couch. "You're in love my dear, and I know that you probably want to see her more than anything." She stopped midsentence when Tamaki nodded before she continued. "But if you're thinking of sneaking onto that naval base just to see her I advise against it."

"I have to see her," Tamaki said. "I'm not sure if she's well or if she's even missing me."

"I am sure she is, "Anne-Sophie smiled and stood up. "Something special that will ensure you have a smile for when your girlfriend comes back."

Tamaki nodded. "I'd like that." he said, though he nearly jumped a mile when he heard his cell phone ringing. Fumbling with getting it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and saw a private number. "Huh? Who's this from?" he shrugged and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo what's up my disco King?" Sally said with a small giggle as she could hear Tamaki's gasp. "Uh...are you gonna just breathe on the phone like a creeper?"

"Sally!" Tamaki said happily. "You're calling me...?"

"Yes, I got a message from Admiral Nekozawa about you," Sally said. "I heard from a little cat that you were depressed."

"Sally my dear I wasn't depressed I was merely..." Tamaki blinked when he heard Sally's laughter.

"Dude, first of all don't be formal with me," Sally said holding back another laugh. "And second, be honest with me, please? I am sorry for not calling until now but there are rules and I..."

"Sally, it's all right," Tamaki said smiling. "I know you're busy with saving the world so I won't press the matter of your disappearance."

"Well good because next month I have shore leave so I can see you," Sally said. "And after that I'm stationed in France for a couple of years."

"You're leaving Japan?" Tamaki cried out. "Sally you can't just...what about your home and..."

"Rene, please understand that it's not my doing and I really want to do this," Sally said gently. "I'll try to visit when I can but for now you need to stay put in Japan, do not try to follow me."

"Sally..."

"Rene, promise me!"

"I promise..."

Tamaki gave an audible sigh ignoring the breaking of his heart, he knew Sally was determined for him to become independent and not rely on her to make him happy. "Sally...I..."

"Rene, I'll visit as much as I can," Sally said. "But I am needed here, and asking you to follow me around the world is selfish."

"Sally..." Tamaki said quietly but nodded. "All right, but I'll visit you in France, I promise."

"I am glad for that," Sally said her voice filled with relief rather than happiness. "And when I see you next month don't be so quick to go insane with happiness ok? I can't have you dying on me."

"I'll do my best," Tamaki perked up at hearing alarms going off. "Sally is everything ok!?"

"Rene I need to go now," Sally said. "Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll call you later I promise."

"Sally wait! Sally!"

The call ended as Tamaki stared at his phone and felt worry wash over him like a tide. He sat his phone down and did not know what to do. He had heard alarms go off in the background of where Sally was but he did not expect the call to end aburptly. He knew he promised Sally not to come rushing to find her but he had no choice if she was in danger.

"Rene where are you going," Anne-Sophie gasped in surprise when Tamaki darted out of the door.

"I'm going to save Sally."

* * *

Sally frowned as she looked at the clock on the wall; she was surprised that the alarms were just a drill. She wondered if maybe she should call Tamaki back and let him know. Part of her knew he was not crazy enough to assume she was in real danger. Then again, he did crazy things without her knowing and she knew he would probably freak out over the call ending abruptly. Standing up she walked out of the room and to the nearby phone as she picked it up and began dialing his number.

"Rene come on...pick up..."

"Tamaki, you want me to do what now?"

Kyouya stared at his friend in surprise at the plan he spent ten minutes thinking up. he was the first one he went to for help. "You do realize that Miss Moore's a thousand miles under the sea."

"We have to get boats and go out there and find her!" Tamaki said. "There is no way Sally's all right if there were alarms going off!"

"Tamaki...why don't you wait until Miss Moore calls you?" Kyouya asked rolling his eyes. "And if you're worried about her why did you come to me for help?"

"Because your family's private police force can get boats together and help me to save her!" Tamaki said. "She needs me!"

"Tamaki..." Kyouya sighed and gave up trying to reason with Tamaki. "Fine, go ahead and get a boat."

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you Kyouya," He said heading to the door and nearly jumped a mile when his phone rung. Quickly pulling his phone out and gave a small gasp of surprise at hearing Sally's voice.

"Rene, sorry about earlier," Sally said. "It was drill, anyway I'm fine and please don't worry so much."

"Sally...you're..." Tamaki smiled brightly. "Thank God you're all right!"

"It was as I said before a drill," Sally mumbled. "Listen do me a favor and don't worry so much I am fine, and I'll see you next month I promise."

"All right," Tamaki smiled as the call ended. "What do you know she didn't need me after all."

"Idiot...didn't I say that earlier?" Kyouya said shaking his head. "Tamaki..."

"Yes?"

"Go home!"

Tamaki rushed out of the door as he looked back and saw Kyouya glaring at him before the door slammed.

"Maybe Kyouya's annoyed that we didn't have to go on a rescue mission."

_**End Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rose White Piano Keys**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori; we claim no ownership prior or current. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property of the real maidens. Do not use the girls without permission.

**Chapter Four**

"I'm finally free!"

Sally stepped off the boat as she looked around the docks happily; she had managed to finish basic training and was free for a month to do anything she wished. She had spoken with Crystal about the situation of Koichi stalking her, but at the same time, she focused on ensuring she saw the people she missed the most. At those thoughts, she walked to the waiting limo and smiled gently.

"Welcome home Miss Moore," Her driver Ronaldo opened the door for her and smiled gently. "We've missed you."

"That's cool, I missed you guys too," Sally got into the limo and was relieved when the warmth of her familiar surroundings filled her with peace. She did not like being on the submarine for extended periods and was grateful she was assigned to working on the ship instead.

"We'll be heading home for your welcome home party," Ronaldo said. "Young mistress, we've also set up your bedroom the way you like it."

"Actually, I was thinking of staying at the loft above the dance club." Sally said. "It's going to be a lot of work, but I really want to make it nice and homey as a way to escape to somewhere that isn't so rich."

Ronaldo nodded. "I see," He said. "Is there anything you wish to do mistress?"

"Well I actually would love to go see Rene," Sally said with a smile. "I'm sure he's not so busy today considering it's one of those rare breaks that Ouran has so he doesn't have to work."

"All right," Ronaldo said as he began the task of driving Sally to the dance club. He looked through the rear view mirror noticing that she was leaning against the window watching the scenery pass by.

"Ok, so I'll go see Rene, then I'll go change clothes." Sally said nodding. "And probably squeeze in a visit to Kyoto to see Blondie and deal with that Koichi idiot."

Her mind began drifting to the very thought of worry for her friends, she knew many of them had told her not to worry so much about anything but she wanted to be sure that they were safe. She left them for more than she wanted and knew they would probably need her gentle guidance and calm demeanor.

"Miss Moore, we've arrived," Ronaldo said. "Do you wish for me to accompany you inside or...?"

Sally smiled as she got out of the limo and shook her head. "Nah, I got this, I am sure that Rene will have a fit when he sees me."

Nodding Ronaldo watched Sally go into the club before he started the limo and began driving back to the Moore estate; he knew the girl was probably going to spend her time with Master Suou.

"Wow...its dark in here..." Sally opened the door to the club and looked around noticing that it was quiet. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew Rene couldn't handle this by himself..." she walked carefully through the darkness and felt around for a light switch. "Now where was that switch again?"

Her hand brushed against the switch as she turned on the lights and looked around. "Wow...no one yelling out surprise," she shrugged and spied a sheet of paper on the counter. "And he left this a mess..." she looked at the paper and saw that Tamaki had written a note. She giggled softly at the neat handwriting.

Little lamb, please meet me upstairs in the loft, I cannot wait to see you.

-Tamaki.

"He seriously..." Sally frowned and put the note in her pocket before she went up the stairs and opened the door. "Rene, I'm...here?"

The whole loft furnished with furniture that was from the 70's. There were pictures hanging on the wall and a glass case that housed her disco outfit she would wear during the times when she and Tamaki would dance. Her feet touched the shag carpet and saw rose petals on the tiled floor in the kitchen.

"Rene, are you up here?" Sally called out walking into the kitchen. "I'm not cleaning up these petals just so you know...and oh my god..." She nearly lost her balance when she saw Tamaki standing in front of the stove cooking; she looked him up and down a moment noticing he was wearing one of his disco outfits. "Rene...I..."

"Sally, welcome home," Tamaki, said, he did not bother to turn around from the stove as he continued cooking. "Have a seat and I shall have dinner on the table in a minute."

"Rene..." Sally whispered. "I'll go change then I'll come back out."

Tamaki smiled. "Take your time," he said. "It'll be awhile before dinner is finished."

"Sure..." Sally rushed off to the nearby bedroom and shut the door behind her; she turned a bright red and slid against the door. "Oh my god...he actually fixed this place up and...No way...this is just." She shakily pulled out her cell phone and used the Skype feature as she saw Crystal was online as she pressed the video call. "Damn it, blondie, pick up...I really need your help...of all the days for me to come home to this...why?"

Crystal blinked as her phone went off; smiling as she saw it was Sally and answered it. "Sally! I thought you were supposed to see Tamaki first."

"I'm at the club...but..." Sally sighed. "He surprised me with dinner and...He is dressed up for it...and...Oh, my god Crys he actually fixed up the loft upstairs for me! I am seriously freaking out."

Crystal blinked and chuckled. "Why are you freaking out, Sals? I mean he loves you and wanted to make you coming home special for you."

"But...Crys this is all too much," Sally said. "I just got home and he's spoiling me like a princess or something."

"He's spoiling you because of how long you've been away from home. And take a breath and relax, Sally." Crystal said. "Let him spoil you for once."

"Crys...he just...I don't understand." Sally said. "I wanted a moment to relax but...now Rene's really pouring it on."

"Sally, one thing neither of us can deny is that he's happy and in love with you." Crystal said smiling. "Give him a chance and you'll relax with him. I know it."

Sally frowned. "You're right, but you haven't seen what he's done," she held out her phone so Crystal could see the room. "Do you see how he decorated? It's...so...so...I love it."

"Wow...he really went all out." Crystal said looking around before smiling. "So, if you love it, go tell him! Stop being chicken about it."

"Ah...I...I can't!" Sally whined. "I mean I did miss him while I was on the submarine, but now I can't stop thinking about him."

Crystal went quiet for a moment before clearing her throat as a smirk crossed her lips and began singing: "Who'd ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." She sang before giggling. "Just go tell him, Sals."

"Blondie...I hate you..." Sally mumbled blushing bright red. "That's it tonight I'm just going to ignore my heart and have a nice night."

"I love you, too." She said before sighing. "No, you should listen to your heart but still enjoy your night."

Sally sighed. "Fine, but if he ends up messing it up tonight I'm gonna go all the way to Kyoto and kick your ass."

"Seriously, why am I always the one who gets beat when Tamaki gets the romantic stuff wrong?" Crystal whined. "Besides, I'm pregnant! You can't hurt me." She said sticking out her tongue.

Sally glared. "Because you are his twin!" She said. "And I can't just beat the person I love, anyway I'll just torture Bunny boy then,"

Crystal gasped. "Oh no you won't!"

"Yes I will!" Sally sung. "I'll get you my pretty and your little bunny too."

"Oh go enjoy dinner!" Crystal said before giggling.

"I don't wanna..."

"Oh Sally my beloved raver! Dinner's been prepared!" Tamaki called out from the kitchen. "Come join me!"

"Oh dear god..." Sally said turning pale.

"Bye bye!" Crystal said hanging up on her end.

"That little..." Sally felt the urge to smash her phone but sighed in annoyance. "Fine...I'll go eat with him." she put her phone away and walked out of the room. "Fate, please be nice to me..."

* * *

How did she let it get to this point? She wasn't expecting it to happen so fast. Sighing she tried to move away from him but failed in doing so as Tamaki had his arms around her waist tightly. She quickly reached out grabbing her cell phone as she sent a text to Crystal.

Blondie I did something horrible! Call me!

-Sally

Quietly prying Tamaki's arms from around her and moved out of the bed as she walked outside and waited for Crystal's message.

Crystal sighed as she called Sally, a bit groggy as she was laying down when she got the message.

"Blondie, oh my god...I can't believe I did that!" Sally said once she answered. "Oh and what's up?"

"I was lying down...but what did you do?" Crystal asked turning her head to yawn.

"I..." Sally said softly. "IsleptwithReneandIdidn'tknowthatit'dgettothatpoin t! ohmygodwhatdoIdo?" her words had come out in a jumble, which wasn't understandable.

Crystal blinked and rolled her eyes. "Speak English. What did you do exactly?"

"I slept with Rene!" Sally cried but quickly quieted down so not to wake him. "I actually slept with him!"

Crystal was silent for a moment, letting that be taken in and giggled. "It's about time! Congrats!"

"What do you mean congrats?" Sally demanded. "I kept him at arm's length for years and in one night...oh my god...what the hell!?"

"You finally realized how much you loved each other and it took being so long apart to realize that, Sally. There's no problem with that at all." She said smiling.

"Yes it is!" Sally said. "What if in the morning...Rene realizes he made a mistake?"

"I don't think he'll think it'll be a mistake. The only way I think he'll think that is if you act like it was." Crystal pointed out.

"But...Crys what if it was?" Sally said softly. "I mean...Rene, actually told me he loved me...and that he can't go on without me."

Crystal sighed and moved some of her hair. "I really don't think it was, Sally. I mean, you love him and he loves you. You told me before you would not want anyone else but him. I know you're scared, Sals...but I think this is a big step for the both of you."

Sally nodded. "I guess I'll just hope he meant every word then won't I?" She asked softly. "But if he didn't...I don't know what I'd do." She looked up at the table and saw a small box sitting on it. "What in the...oh great he left something on the table for me."

"On the table, what is it?" Crystal asked before gasping. "Wait, Sally! Don't open it!"

"Why not," Sally asked. "Why shouldn't I open it, it might be some random gift like a commoner toy or something."

"Don't ruin the surprise, Sally! Please! Let him give it to you himself!" Crystal said, hoping to god, Sally would listen to her.

"Fine," Sally said. "But if it's something lame, I'm going to end you." She froze up at the feeling of arms around her waist. "Neeeh!"

"Good," She said before raising a brow as Sally said that. "Uhh, I think I'll let you be." She said hanging up, giggling.

Sally sighed in annoyance. "Rene...please don't sneak up on me like that," She said softly. "I really don't want to deal with this and..."

"Sally, I missed you," Tamaki said softly kissing behind her ear. "You were gone so long that I was starting to worry,"

"Uh-huh...well listen Rene about earlier..." Sally said softly. "I just want you to know that I meant every word and that I love you."

"I am glad," Tamaki, noticed Sally was holding the box. "Oh, I meant to give this to you." he said. "Sally, I love you my beloved raver...will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"E...eh!" Sally shook her head. "Rene...I...I..." She shook her head and grabbed her clothes as she put them on hastily after throwing off the robe. "I'm sorry...I..." she ran out of the door shutting it behind her leaving a confused and hurt Tamaki behind.

* * *

"Blondie, open the damn door!"

Sally banged on the door of the bakery as she looked up trying to see if Crystal would at least look out the window. "Come on! Open up!"

"Sally? What the hell are you doing here?" Crystal asked opening the door, it obvious by her robe and her hair that she had been sleeping.

"I...I ran away..." Sally whispered.

"Ran away? Why would do that?" Crystal asked, moving out of the doorway to let her in.

Sally walked in and sighed. "Well...umn...Rene asked me something...," she whispered. "And well I just couldn't take it...and I am not sure if he thought about my feelings on this."

Crystal tilted her head and sighed before hugging Sally. "Then you need to tell him that...not run away."

"I can't..." Sally said softly. "What if he takes it the wrong way and assumes that I didn't really love him?"

"You can't just leave it like this, Sally. You have to try to explain it to him. It's part of being in a relationship." Crystal said gently.

Sally sighed. "You're lucky...," she said softly. "You've always had it easy when it comes to relationships."

"Don't say that, I've had my hardships with Mitsukuni and you know it." Crystal said.

"Really," Sally whispered softly as she leaned against the wall. "God...I just...I can't just deal with Rene right now...if I go back he'll look at me with those eyes wondering why I ran away...Crys, can I...can I stay here until he forgets about me? I just can't face him tonight."

"I highly doubt he'll forget about you...but yes, you can stay here." Crystal said hugging Sally tightly.

"Thank you...Thank you!" Sally said hugging her. "I so owe you!"

"You'll owe me by promising me that you'll talk to Tamaki tomorrow, got it?" She asked before shaking her head. "Just take a little time to settle down and think everything with a clear head and heart." She said tapping Sally's chest.

"Uhh...sure..." Sally said quietly still nervous about the events that happened she glared at Crystal but nodded.

* * *

"She ran away ter yer house?"

Kage blinked as she looked over Crystal's shoulder at Sally who was sitting on the counter in the bakery. "All because of her and Suou's night, that's stupid."

"Believe it or not, Kage, out of all of us she's as bad as Romey with the lovey dovey stuff when it comes down to something that deals with her directly. So this is something really big and affecting to her." Crystal explained before sighing.

"I say we should just grab her, shove her into a car, and send her back to Tamaki," Shiro said. "We can't let them break up."

"I don't think Sally-chan and Tama-chan will break up," Mimi said.

"But it won't be easy to get Sally's head and heart to agree on Tamaki in this matter." Crystal added.

"We have to worry more about how this affected them since Sally ran away after Tamaki asked her something." Shiro frowned. "I suddenly wish that Romey and Jenny were here...they'd help us with thinking of something to help them."

"Hey I have an idea," Kage said with a smile. "Maybe we can get Tamaki ter run here if we tell him somethin' happened ter Sally."

"And have him losing his damn mind over trying to get here?" Shiro asked. "I don't think we want a repeat of last month."

"Well what can we do?" Kage asked. "We can't let them end so many years of their love because of Sally bein' a coward."

"This is stupid..." Crystal muttered and ran a hand through her hair. "But...I've never seen her like this before and it does have me worried."

"She's probably finally let her guard down enough ter realize she's startin' ter have stronger feelin's fer Suou." Kage said.

Sally got up from the counter and walked towards the door. "I'm going out for a jog, I'll be back later ok?" she rushed out of the door trying to ignore everything she heard her friends had said.

"Oh no...I think we upset Sally-chan," Mimi said sadly.

"I hope we didn't make her upset," Shiro said before sighing. "We need a plan."

"But what can we do?" Crystal said looking out the door to where Sally had left.

"We bring them together," Haruhi said coming from the kitchen holding a tray of cakes she helped bake. "We need to get Tamaki here."

"Then let's get him...ASAP." Crystal said gaining an affirmative nod from the others.

* * *

Sally frowned as she stopped running and looked out at the beach, she couldn't believe she had run all the way to the place where she and Tamaki had realized that they loved each other. She glanced down at the bracelet she kept hidden under her sleeve. She gave a small sigh and turned away feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why did he have to ask me that?" Sally whispered. "I just...why did he have to mess it up like this? We were fine with just dating and now he wants to get married? Why?"

Looking up at the sky as it began to darken and the first drops of rain landed on her face she gave a small yelp and ran under the nearby gazebo that was on the beach. She looked out at the water as it began becoming rough from the high winds picking up. She didn't know why but maybe staying on the boat and going ahead with going to France didn't look that bad.

However part of her was yelling at her to stop being a fool and accept Tamaki's proposal and another part of her was telling her she'd be a terrible wife to him. "What do I do?" she whispered. "Oh Rene..."

* * *

"I'm starting to get worried," Haruhi looked outside as the rain began pouring down. "I hope that Sally's all right out there."

Crystal was tapping her foot impatiently as she looked out the windows of the bakery and frowned. "Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to see me," Tamaki said. "So I don't blame Sally for not coming back here."

"That's not true Tama-chan," Mimi said. "Maybe something happened and she just decided to stay put until the rain clears up?"

"Let's hope so," Shiro said. "I mean, what if she kept running and gets sick? Or is stuck somewhere dangerous?"

"Shiro!" Crystal glared over to her, knowing that she was trying to get Tamaki worried and to go look for her, but was in truth worried for her best friend as well.

"I think maybe we should go out and look for her," Hikaru said. "There is no way Sally would be dumb enough to keep running in this kind of rain."

"Then I want to come as well," Crystal, said standing up before Honey put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here, okay? She may come back while we're out looking for her." He said gently kissing her cheek. "Don't worry too much about Sally-chan."

"All right, we'll split up," Mori said. "If we find Sally we'll call each other."

The maidens and hosts nodded hoping their friend was not too far away and prayed that she was not hurt.

* * *

"Sally!"

Tamaki looked around the beach as the wind picked up; he frowned and wondered what happened to Sally. "Where is she? Sally, answer me!"

His heart filled with worry and he slowly felt more and more pain radiate within his heart as he tried finding the girl he loved. Searching the area Tamaki could hear an almost inaudible cry, turning around he saw Sally was sitting alone under the gazebo. Quickly rushing to where his beloved was he could tell she was visibly shaking.

"Sally..."

"Rene?" Sally gasped and turned away shaking her head. "Just go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Sally, what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked gently walking forward. "You're going to catch a cold out here if you stay."

"I said go away!" Sally pushed him away and turned her back to him. "You idiot...I hate you!"

Tamaki slowly walked closer and pulled Sally into his arms from behind as he stroked her short hair. "Why do you hate me?"

"Rene...you asked me to marry you..." Sally whispered. "After we slept together no less...and...I just..."

"Sally, I love you," Tamaki said gently. "You're my lover, the beautiful disco queen I fell in love with all those years ago back in high school."

"Rene..." Sally sighed softly but nodded as she felt tears fill her eyes. "OH RENE!" She hugged him tightly leaning her head against his chest. "RENE!"

"It's all right," Tamaki, whispered kissing her gently on the forehead. "I love you too...and if you want, I can take back my proposal."

"No! I want to marry you!" Sally said sniffling. "I want to be your wife...I know I cannot live without you in my life."

Tamaki smiled reaching in to his pocket and pulled out a ring as he smiled. "Sally, I love you," he said gently as he slid the ring onto Sally's finger. "I will always love you my beautiful disco queen."

Sally smiled gently and hugged him tightly before she kissed him. "Oh Rene...I love you too...and I always will."

All was right with the world. The King had his Queen and everything was going to be all right.

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
